


[Fate/Zero][切言]炖肉30题 ①年龄差

by Camille097



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille097/pseuds/Camille097





	[Fate/Zero][切言]炖肉30题 ①年龄差

事情到底是怎样发展到现在的局面的，卫宫切嗣也说不清楚，下身被温柔的对待着，包裹在湿润柔软的地方。再往下看的话，是埋入胯间的深棕色头发和一小片光洁的额头。少年特有的细瘦的手臂毫无威胁的环在他腰间。房间里的光线算不上明亮，大片的阴影如同某种有质感的东西缓缓流动一般。

这不对劲，他想。这种事情并非没有经历，只是对象的区别。

是言峰绮礼

正在为他做着口交的少年身体里是心智成熟的言峰绮礼的灵魂。

这大概要追溯到几天前，绮礼作为自己儿子的同学，堂而皇之地住进了卫宫宅。因平静生活被打乱而愤怒的切嗣到现在还记得那种深入到骨子里的恐惧和不安，宛如把腹部露在敌人利爪之下的野兽。夜夜不得安宁。而今晚，终于主动出手挑衅的绮礼在几回似是而非的打斗下落了下风，脸朝下摁在了柔软的被子里。

周围受到两人波及的家具乱糟糟的散落在一边。

「来做[]爱吧」少年的声音闷闷的传上来。切嗣来不及震惊，前一秒还老老实实被制服的绮礼突然发难，以令人难以置信的力度挣开了切嗣的手臂并将他摁在地上。

形势逆转。

「这是当然的。」小恶魔裂开一个冰凉的微笑，「你老了，卫宫切嗣。」这几个字背后意味着什么不言而喻。

 

绮礼似乎思考了一下，放松身体跨坐在对方腰间。切嗣被这种变故震的有点发傻，但这也不能怪他，谁让提出提议的人是言峰绮礼呢，还是缩水好几号的绮礼。不过杀手大人就算老了，脑子还是够用的。「理由？」「没有理由。」切嗣怀疑的眯起眼睛，审视着他的一举一动。

绮礼的动作轻巧而敏捷，如同某种真正的猫科动物，扯开松松垮垮的浴衣，低于常人体温的手指握住切嗣的快速套弄几下，接着将其纳入口腔。

热的

软的

非常舒服

生理上迫切渴求着的抚慰

 

切嗣的喉结上下滚动了几下，往上坐直了身体，叹了口气，伸手抓住绮礼的后脑，强迫少年模仿着性交的动作上下吞吐着自己的分身。＂那就沉迷一下吧…＂尚未被快乐侵蚀的大脑这样想着，手上的动作越发的粗暴。

对于绮礼而言，与一阵阵涌上的反胃感相反的是在心中涌动着的恶寒的愉↑悦感。嘴巴被迫大大张开着，撕扯的疼痛一阵阵传来。但这不算什么，光是听着头顶上方细微的粗喘声，就知道自己的辛苦没有白费。他能够想像出切嗣是怎样一脸享受着死敌的服务的蠢象。

＂就算是…不，正因为是卫宫切嗣才对这种事情不擅长吧＂绮礼在心中如此断言。

稍微吐出柱身，如同小孩子舔食着心爱的糖果一般，年轻的神父用舌头不厌其烦地勾勒着男人的性器，口舌之间渍渍的水声放荡地响了起来。吮吸着尖端，仿佛非要品尝到什么美味的东西似的，来不及吞下的液体和大量的唾液混合在一起顺着少年的脖颈流下去，湿淋淋的一大片。

与此同时，因为奇怪的原因而燥热起来的身体，在微凉的空气里轻轻颤抖着。

为他人口交而使自己勃起了。

这个并不在绮礼的计划之内，抽身于性的快乐之外才能看到最愉悦的事情不是吗？

 

当绮礼再一次被摁倒的时候，火热的硬块强硬的突破窄小的入口，缓慢的，足够温柔的入侵这具少年的身体。并不是没有被温柔的对待过，身体却违背了意识激动得发狂，不断收缩的后穴蠢动着吸引入侵者的深入。彻底进入的时候，年轻的神父发出了一声满足的叹息，但也仅仅只有一声。从身后伸出的大手毫不留情的捂住了他的嘴。「安静点」切嗣不耐烦的警告对方。

背后的体位使凶器更加深入的同时剥夺了绮礼的乐趣，因为彼此并不是什么亲密的人，所以只有下半身相连也是正常的。

切嗣反复而凶狠的磨过对方体内某点，不出意外的，沉闷的呜咽声断断续续地透过指间泄漏出来，拽着长长的尾音的调子，就好像是哆哆嗦嗦的哭泣一样。少年的脊背抖的不成样子，光滑的背部曲线在腰处收成窄窄的一把，还没来得及受伤的后背上布满了薄汗。＂摸上去的手感说不定不错＂尽管这样想着，但是切嗣因为种种原因还是没有付诸行动。

那个本不适合交合的地方在不断的攻占下软化成享乐的器官，被快感麻痹了头脑，有什么脱离了掌控，难以形容的耻辱感袭上心头，言峰绮礼，作为切嗣最大的敌人，尚未学会对这年轻身体的控制而悲泣着，不受控制的流下成串的眼泪。

再说通俗点就是被艹到哭出来

 

带着些许凉意的液体落到切嗣手上的时候，很难描述他是个什么心情，隐秘的快意迅速膨胀着。切嗣尝试着松开手掌，粗糙的掌心直接覆盖上绮礼的乳头，颇为色情的揉了几下后，对方抽着气的低叫落实了切嗣的猜想。

「即使被这样对待都没关系吗？」压在没有长开的身体上，舔咬着薄而柔嫩的耳垂，还是没能忍住填充了恶意的话语。可惜的是绮礼似乎并不介意这个，「唔---------嗯.…」可怜兮兮的叫声不断的溢出又生生吞下半截在嘴里。恐怕在他的认知里这是相当丢人的事情吧。

被死敌的温柔快要弄的不行了

当然卫宫切嗣多聪明的一个人，怎么发现不了这种事情呢。他拿出对待情人的耐心程度来慢慢享用这具躯体

 

老实说这样做没什么意义，但是那样的反应真是美味。

揉捏乳头的时候，会发出轻轻的抽气声。如果用力掐一下，那声音就好像濒死的猫咪一样突然拔高调子。这时候专注于一边的刺激的话，年轻火热的躯体就会主动向后磨蹭着够的到的皮肤。

「啊啊…嗯-------」还有长长的喘息声。

但是抚摸腰部的时候，会像是怕痒似的发着抖，喘息声里都像是带了哭腔而颤颤的抖着。只要轻轻一捏，啜泣的音调就更明显了。

真是有趣

绮礼把头抵在地上，脑子连带着身体烧成了热乎乎的一团。想要跟他做爱的原因？那些事情怎么还会记得。

 

整个人仿佛只剩了性器官，翘的高高的分身上淌着蜜汁却没办法抚慰，孤零零的随着身后人的侵犯而晃动着——潜意识里就不想承认主动摇晃起屁股勾引对方的人是自己。冰凉的地面并不能使高热的脑袋冷静下来，汗水打湿了额发黏在额头上。

时间好像过的特别漫长一样。在年轻的神父一声又一声的哀叫中，温热的精液涌进了他的身体，在那样的刺激中。他身寸了。仅仅是这样就身寸了。

绮礼不知道自己在想什么，他忠实的遵循了中二病的传统风俗。确认自己能爬起来之后，抓了个什么玩意一擦胯间，顺手扒了件浴衣裹上。跑路去也！身后留下一脸茫然的切嗣。顺便说一下，切嗣正在思考的问题叫做「我是不是被嫖了」

至于绮礼小朋友走在回言峰教堂的路上才意识到自己干了件怎样的傻事，不由觉得无颜面见美什。

这都是后话了。


End file.
